Impact In the Grand Scheme of Things
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A rather personal script I wrote to help others avoid suicide and realize just how important they are though in their current state they may not be able to see it. I think that honestly, the Doctor *did* save my life in a metaphorical way without sounding cheesy .


Impact in the Grand Scheme of Things

Synopsis: This idea was one that came to me in a dream when I was going through a rough time and contemplating simply cutting myself off existence for good, but then, I realized I have a gift and I must share it with others. I am hopeful this play helps those in the world that may feel 'unwelcome' and know that there *is* someone who loves you and sympathizes with you : Me.

~*~Cast~*~

The Doctor:

Gabriella Thomas: (Gabby)

Johnny: (the ex boyfriend)

Jonas: (the husband to be)

Merideth Thomas: (mom)

Kenneth Thomas :(dad)

Narrator:

'They want to believe in something BIG that gives them meaning and purpose to their lives. I admire them for that.'-Mr. g, Alan Lightman

Scene 1-I'll Just End It...

Narrator: Gabriella was unique. Some might even go as far as to say she was 'unusual'. In fact, when she was born, her doctors told her parents she was a miracle child and lucky to have survived the birthing process. But from the beginning she had been resillient, a diamond in the rough that was being formed to be the most pristine diamond ever formed. However, with times being what they were, and inspite of herself, Gabriella was finding no peace or joy with anything she accomplished. Her friends weren't much help and her parents, try as they might, couldn't seem to lift her up out of her funk. What they didn't know is that she had gotten tired of living and that night, while they had left for a business meeting, she had made her decision...

Gabriella: (writing and reading aloud) Please forgive me but I simply cannot take it any longer. I have decided to simply end it. I have no purpose on this world any more. Even my boyfriend Johnny, has broken up with me and I have no one. (trying to keep herself from sobbing) Just a handful of pills and all my troubles will fade.

Narrator: Then the most bizaare thing occurred. A strange whooshing noise could be heard from outside the window and the most peculiar blue box appeared. It was an old fashioned police call box and the man inside it had arrived at a very opportune time.

Gabby: (looking outside and placing the pills aside) What on Earth is that ?

(heading outside and taking a closer look, curiously) Unbelievable. (touching the phone booth inquisitively) Amazing ! Fascinating...

Doctor: (popping out rather suddenly and in a very friendly matter) Hello !

Gabby: (shrieks a little bit, looks him over) Who are you ?

Doctor: (gently and amiably) Ah, you can just call me The Doctor, sunshine. You're Gabriella Thomas, right ?

Gabby: (raised brow) How do you know that, Doctor ?

Doctor: The details aren't important, Gabby. What I want to ask you is why you were about to commit suicide.

Gabby: (taken aback a bit, and a bit frustrated, tries holding back her tears) I would've been successful had you not shown up to ruin it !

Doctor: (reproving but tenderly) Suicide is selfish, you beautiful thing. You have no idea how important you are.

Gabby: What exactly do you mean by that ? (sniffling)

Doctor: (grabbing a handkerchief from his lapel pocket) Dry your eyes and I'll show you.

Gabby: (with some hesitation) I hardly know you, yet, you know who I am.

How do I know I can trust you ?

Doctor: Take my hand and you'll see, Gabby. (offers his hand to her)

Gabby: (she accepts his grasp and is taken into the TARDIS)

Scene 2-A Glimpse of Hope

Narrator: She had no clue as to who this man was, but somehow she knew, no, she _felt_ deep within the core of her being that she could trust this man with her life. He had known her, someow. Yet, still there were questions hurtling around her mind, ones she knew that he would never answer.

Gabby: Where are you taking me ?

Doctor: A place few see. Your own future.

Gabby: (impressed and awed) You can _do_ that ?

Doctor: Technically speaking (deliberately and slowly) no. But in your case, it's an acception to the rule. Now hold on...It might get a wee bumpy missy! (flips a few switches, pulls some levers and the TARDIS begins speeding through space and time, landing outside of a chapel)

Gabby: Where are we ?

Doctor: (astutely) The correct terminolgy is 'when', my dear.

Gabby: (trying not to be amused but laughs in spite of herself) When are we then ?

Doctor: I think you'll like what you see.

Narrator: Upon walking into the cathedral, Gabby saw _herself_ with a rather dashing young fellow. A man with an air of civility and ambition, as well as clever humor. Nothing at all like Johnny. Johnny had only been interested in Gabby's assets rather than her personality but this man was clearly different.

Doctor: You see, Gabby, if you had committed suicide, this wouldn't be possible. And you're far happier in this future.

Gabby: (a bit sadly) It just seems like such a long time to wait. How old am I here ? In my 20s ? 30s ?

Doctor: Who am I to say ? I was simply the transport to this epoch. We'd better get back to the TARDIS before we cause a paradox.

Gabby: Fair enough. You know the laws of the Universe far better than I do. (laughing)

Doctor: (takes her hand and leads her back to the TARDIS)

(Scene fade)

Scene 3-Tearful Goodbye

Doctor: I hope you learned something from that short jaunt, my dear.

Gabby: Yes, and I also thought of my actions. Had I been successful, my parents would be devestated.

Doctor: See what I mean ? You matter to them. I am certain you matter to others too. Morons like Johnny come and go, but true friends are forever.

Gabby: You're so brilliant. How can you know so much and yet look so young ?

Doctor: One of the cosmos' many mysteries, darling.

Gabby: You know, I'm glad you came. I'm glad I've made your friendship.

Doctor: As am I. Sadly, I have to go.

Gabby: (surprised) Go ? Go where ? Can I come with you ?

Doctor: No, I am afraid you can't. It was a thrilling adventure though, wasn't it ?

Gabby: (tearfully, unexpectedly hugging him) Will I ever see you again ?

Doctor: (trying not to get caught up in her tearfulness) Who knows ? Perhaps you shall. If you're lucky I'll show up at your wedding. (winks)

Gabby: I'll miss you.

Doctor: And I you my friend. There, there. Don't cry. Better days are ahead. Keep your chin up, Gabby.

Gabby: I will. (hugs him again and kisses his cheek) Thank you, Doctor.

Doctor: (humbly) You're welcome, my precious friend. Farewell, and God speed to you !

Gabby: (waving goodbye to him and watching the TARDIS disappear)

Merideth: (coming outside after hearing the odd sounds) Gabriella, who or what are you waving at ?

Kenneth: What was all that commotion ?

Gabby: Just saying goodbye to a friend, mom. And dad, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me !

Kenneth: (Brings her close for a hug) Try me, sweetie.

Gabby: Well, it was a fellow who can travel through time and space. You see, he has a time machine called the TARDIS...

Kenneth: (impressed) Incredible.

Merideth: Are you certain you didn't eat any ice cream before going to bed honey ?

Gabby: (laughing) No, but I knew you would say that ! (laughing)

I'm just happy you two are back from your business meeting. I think we should all do something fun today, like go to the water park.

Kenneth: Exceptional idea, sweetness !

Merideth: No time to lose then. Let's go before the roads become congested.

Kenneth: (dramatically) Sally forth ! Once more into the breech, my men !

Once more into the breech !

Gabby: (rolls her eyes) Oy, vey.

(They all laugh)

Narrator: And thus the happy trio ventured to Happy Funtime Splash Park, savoring the thrills and entertainment of the water park. Thoughts of the Doctor resonated even long after Gabriella went to school, graduated and became a social worker. The man she met in college was a lawyer, a man dedicated to serving the greater good. Lawyers like him were few and far between but he had done so much service for humanity in mission trips just like Gabriella had. Gabriella and Jonas decided to begin their lives together and are looking forward to ushering little ones into the world. And just as promised, the Doctor appeared at her wedding as a sort of 'I told you so' and reassurance that he was right. She had done good and her impact on the scheme of things was much larger than she originally anticipated. She was now a smooth stone, making ripples in whatever pond she alighted upon. All would be touched by her as well as Jonas and someday, her children would carry this legacy. I know that it seems too good to be true, but I was once in a situation like hers and I too, experienced the embrace of the Doctor. He pulled me out of the muck and mire. It may not be someone like the gentle Doctor to do so for you, but I guarantee you, suicide is never a solution. You matter to someone, even if you don't realize it. As your friend, I believe in you, even though we have not met. I love you unconditionally and always will. Never forget that. You will make a massive impact in the world, even if you're not certain as to how or when you will be able to do so. In the words of one of my idols, never, never, _never_ give up. Know that you are important, loved, wanted, desired, adored and no one can ever take your place.


End file.
